Damn Rich Bastards
by megami01
Summary: What happens when Haruhi goes to Europe for a scholarship and studies there for several years, meets someone related to her and comes back to Japan and meets with her old friends again after a long time with no communication at all! some OC
1. introduction

this is my second ouran fanfic..the first one isn't finished yet but it is almost though...if you want to know the pairings.. just read to find out!) i'm really trying to make this one nice) please review and review!) no flares please...

* * *

**Damn Rich Bastards**

_By: megami01_

_With the: friendly classmate trio_

**INTRODUCTION**

What happens when Haruhi goes to Europe for a scholarship and studies there for several years, meets someone related to her becomes a damn rich bastard too and comes back to Japan and meets her old friends again after a long time with no communication at all?!

* * *

well this is just the introduction... 

hope you'll like the story!)

love yah!) suggestions/ploting/ideas etc. are welcome)


	2. chapter 1:a big announcement

this story is dedicated to my friends...o0ryke0o and plenky!) thanks for all the support guys!) please no flares...i think this is going to be a long story...anyways here's chapter1!

have fun reading it!)

**Disclaimer: **i don't own ouran...i wish i own kyoya and the hitachiin twins though...

_**italicized words, phrases, sentences are haruhi's thoughts...

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: The Big Announcement**

Two years had passed since Haruhi became a part of the Ouran High School Host Club. She is already at her last year with the twins. Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori are already at Ouran university but still, after their classes they go to Ouran academy at the third music room also known as the host club and there they host to beautiful young women, but of course after everybody knew that Haruhi was a girl, Haruhi also started to host young men.

Three weeks before her graduation, Haruhi receives a letter from a European embassy. It says at the letter…

_Dear miss Fujioka Haruhi,_

_We would like to tell you that after looking at your data's and finding out that you are indeed a gifted student, we've finally decided that we will give the special scholarship to you so that you would be able to study Law here in Europe._

_We are giving you three days to go to Europe or else you'll lose the scholarship._

_We hope you accept the scholarship._

_That is all. Good day._

_European Embassy_

Haruhi was shocked. Why did she get that scholarship?

At first she didn't seem to want to accept the scholarship. She's having a really difficult time thinking what to do. If she'd go, she'll definitely miss her friends, her dad and everything that she is involved at. She didn't seem to want that.

"It's a really big opportunity you know Haruhi." A man suddenly interrupted Haruhi in her thoughts.

"I know that otou-san, you didn't have to blurt it out." Haruhi exclaimed, looking furiously at her father.

"You should accept it. It's a chance for you to be a good lawyer," Ranka continued.

After a long conversation with her dad, Haruhi finally made her decision.

"Ok then, I'll accept it. This is in fact a once in a lifetime opportunity that I can't possibly miss"

_Now all I got to do is to tell them…. but how? _Haruhi thought, her face really troubled.

* * *

The next day…

It was already 6pm, after a long period of hosting; the host club is finally closed for the day.

It's almost time for Haruhi to tell them the very important news.

Everybody was cleaning up when…

"Umm…a-nou sempai…" Haruhi suddenly spoke seriously. Everybody was staring at her waiting for her to continue what she was about to say, but Haruhi can't seem to find the courage to tell them.

Hunny can't wait any longer, he just had to ask her, "what is it Haru-chan?"

Haruhi took a deep breath with all eyes staring at her, seemingly confused. She tried to continue.

"Uh… I've got to tell you…. something important…I…I…"Haruhi just can't continue to say it, she seemed tense, afraid, terrified. She knows that they'd be upset when they hear her big announcement.

_Mother in heaven…. help me…_

"What something important?! Daughter, please don't torture us! Tell us already!" Tamaki is to eager to know, his voice with excitement together with tension. Doing his well-known dramatic act again.

"Yeah! Something important like what Haruhi?" the twins said in unison. Mirroring each other.

"Its just that…uhh…I…I…I'm going to Europe!" she blurted it out. She just had to say it.

The room was filled with silence. An expression of shock seen in their faces, including mori and Kyouya. Haruhi's sweat drops…

_What now…why did I have to be in this kind of situation… why did all of this have to happen?!…_Haruhi is shouting at herself in thought. Her mind seemed to be blank. Seeing all of her friends with that sad face because of her fault really tears her heart apart.

"But why?" Kaoru broke the silence. "Did we do something bad?" Hikaru then added. "Don't you love us anymore?" Hunny was already near to crying. "Why daughter?! Why!!!?" Tamaki with his usual dramatic tone but this time even more dramatic. And soon their eyes were flooding with tears.

_Oh no…please don't cry…_

"Don't cry…please…it's not because of you…I like it here…. it's just that I have this scholarship there in Europe…"

"And you're replacing us with that?" Kyouya said depressed but still with his usual cool emotionless voice.

"It's not like that Kyouya-sempai! I've always wanted to be a good lawyer like my mom and this my chance, its right in front of me, I can't just waste that you know!" Haruhi was about to cry.

"Mom!!! You're just making it worse! Don't make our precious daughter cry!" Tamaki yelled at Kyouya.

_I'm gonna miss that…. for sure…_

Kyouya took a deep breath.

"Well then, when will you be leaving?" Kyouya asked her in a serious yet concerned tone.

"The day after tomorrow…" said Haruhi still trying to stop her tears from falling.

"What!?" "Why so soon!?" the twins cried kneeling in front of Haruhi, showing her how sorrowful they were.

"I'm sorry…I really am…. it was unexpected…and if I don't leave sooner, I might lose the scholarship…"

"Is that so…." Kyouya suddenly said. With that smirk on his face, he totally has something in his mind.

"What are you thinking mom?" Tamaki said sobbing, while trying to calm down and wipe the tears off his face.

"Haruhi…"

"Nani?"

"Will you spend the whole day with us tomorrow?" Kyouya asked whole-heartedly, his definitely waiting for an answer.

"That's a great idea! Ne Mori-sempai?" Hunny said his stare directly at Mori.

"Ah…" was all Mori had to say.

"Yes! Good idea mom!" Tamaki seemed to be pleased with Kyouya's idea. "Please daughter!" Tamaki was then kneeling in front of Haruhi, obviously begging.

"I… I guess that can be…. but…"Haruhi was then cut off by the twins.

"Oh come on now Haruhi! PLEASE!" the twins were really pleading.

_I guess it will be ok but…_

"Oh ok then!"

"Yey!" they all shouted with joy. But still they didn't forgot their situation. Sadness can still be seen in there eyes but they know they had to forget it for now.

_This is the last wish I could grant them… for now…_

_

* * *

_

so that's the end of chapter 1! 

hope you liked it...)

chapter 2 coming soon!

**chapter 2: a day never to be forgotten**

please review and review!)

you can also pm me for suggestions, opinions, ideas or anything you want to tell me)


	3. chapter 2:A Day Never To Be Forgotten

hey guys! i'm really really sorry for posting late! but to make up to you guys, i made this chapter a bit long one..i guess?...

so chapter 2 is up! this is my longest chapter yet! hope you like it...()

**Disclaimer: **i don't own ouran high school host club...

**_italicized words, phrases, sentences etc.. are haruhi's thoughts_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Day Never To Be Forgotten**

_This is the last wish I could grant them…. for now…._

After Haruhi told them about her scholarship in Europe, after she left the third music room, they started to plan about their day with Haruhi. They took hours there making sure that their last day with Haruhi will be really special, a day that Haruhi will never forget.

After long hours in the third music room, they've finally had the perfect plan. The plan was simple really; so simple it will definitely work.

* * *

The next morning…

Haruhi woke up because of a familiar voice shouting her name.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Ohayo!" Haruhi saw Hunny jumping at the foot of her bed.

"what are you doing here sempai?" Haruhi asked. Her face was definitely puzzled.

"did you forget Haruhi?!" Kaoru asked, "you were supposed to have a date with us remember?!" Hikaru reminded her.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot! Gomene…"

The twins grabbed her and then started to rub their face against Haruhi's face saying 'you poor child' again and again.

"Its ok Haruhi. Just get ready now. We don't want to ruined our schedule now, don't we?" Kyouya was there standing beside her bed.

"I would get ready… if only you would get out of my room!" Haruhi blurted out making them immediately get out of the room.

They waited for her at the living room.

* * *

After a few minutes…

Haruhi finally stepped out of her room. Their jaws dropped when they saw her. She was really fascinating. She looked so gorgeous. There stood Haruhi in front of them. She wore a new Hitachiin original, made especially for her. It was a pink spaghetti strap sundress with a black ribbon placed around below her chest. The dress was so simple that it really suited Haruhi.

"Shall we go now?" Kyouya then said.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi just felt like asking.

"You'll see!" Tamaki said with a bright smile on his face.

"So this the big surprise is here in this breakfast food chain huh?" Haruhi asked in a quite pissed tone.

"No Haruhi… the surprise is not here." Tamaki said while looking at Haruhi who was staring at the breakfast food chain.

"Then what's here then?"

"Where just here to eat breakfast Haruhi." Kyouya interrupted with that devilish smile on his face.

"Oh" Haruhi said in a small voice.

"Aah! Kawaii daughter! Kawaii!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi, making her struggle for her breath.

They went inside the breakfast food chain and there they ate their breakfast. They ate there silently, it was too silent, it was starting to get really weird. All they could hear was the sound of their spoon and forks clashing together and at the plate. But still it was peaceful and went on smoothly which rarely happens when their at the host club.

_Why are they so quiet… their not even talking… their acting so weird… sigh…_

"Where exactly are we going after this?" Haruhi broke the silence with her question. She slightly tilted her head, definitely expecting a direct answer.

" Don't get so excited now haru-chan!" Hunny answered her with a great big smile glued on his face.

"Right" was all Mori could say.

They had a little talk during breakfast, well, a bit long talk, more like arguing because Haruhi kept on insisting to know what's going to happen for the day. But after a while, she finally gave up.

_Oh well, I guess there's no way for me to make them tell … I'll just have to wait and see…_

The 'shadow king' then stood up.

"Ok then Haruhi, its time for the first part of the plan."

* * *

After a long ride in the limo, the limo finally stopped. It stopped in front of the park and beside it was the beautiful scenery of the ocean.

It was a very long ride and it took them hours to get there so it was already noon.

"What are we doing here?" Haruhi asked. But no one answered.

Haruhi confidently said, " so this is the big surprise huh? It doesn't seem to be big for me…"

"No…not yet" Tamaki said with a grin on his face.

_Hmm… I thought so…it couldn't be this simple…_

"Were just going to play here and have a picnic." Kyouya interrupted her thoughts again. She always had the feeling that he could read her thoughts.

"Are you sure? Just that simple?" Haruhi asked, her face totally puzzled.

"Just wait and see for yourself haru-chan!" Hunny was jumping. Obviously excited.

"Ok then… whatever you say…"

That afternoon in the park, all they did was play commoner games and of course ate all the food that they made themselves for Haruhi.

"I guess its time for our next thing, ne mom?"

"Yes… its ready."

"Haruhi" Kaoru suddenly appeared in front of Haruhi.

"Nani?"

"Its time for us to go to our next destination." Hikaru then also appeared in front of her.

"Where exactly is our next destination?"

"Its not far from here you know." The twins then grabbed her and headed for their next destination.

* * *

"Why are we here at the beach?"

"Have you ever watched the sunset daughter?"

"Of course sempai. I usually do that with my REAL dad."

"Is that so…" Kyoya once again interrupted Haruhi and Tamaki's conversation.

"Why'd you ask sempai?" Haruhi began curious. Raising an eyebrow she asked them.

"Well, we just want to watch the sunset with you this time Haru-chan!" Hunny answered her with his eyes shinning like diamonds.

"Oh" was all Haruhi could say.

_You guys are really thoughtful…so sweet… you're making me feel so happy that I wish this day wouldn't end…_

They watched the sunset together. Haruhi was really happy, they were all happy but you can see deep in there eyes that they all this day will still end no matter how they try and pretend they're not sad about it, for tomorrow will be the day they all did not ever wish to happen.

"its getting dark, its almost time…" Kyoya said with that devilish smile again on his face.

"Time for what Kyoya sempai?" Haruhi asked, quite puzzled.

"We're going to the theme park!"

_Theme park?!…Sigh…you guys really are weird…but what the heck, when with you guys I really should expect the unexpected…I'll try my best just to make you see that I'm really happy…

* * *

_

"What ride do you want to go first Haruhi?" the twins asked, their heads tilted a bit waiting for an answer.

"Uhh… wherever you want to ride will be ok…I guess…" she replied not quite sure of what she was doing.

_I really hope this won't be dangerous…sigh…_

The twins smirked, "ok then! How bout that one?" the twins pointed on the direction of the biggest roller coaster Haruhi had ever seen.

Haruhi gasped, "oh…isn't it dangerous to go on that ride?" Haruhi asked them nervously.

"Of course not Haruhi!" Kaoru said grabbing her right arm. "we want to go on this ride with you!" Hikaru then said mirroring his brother's actions and grabbing the opposite arm of Haruhi.

"Let's ride this one please!" the twins said in unison.

Haruhi just can't turn them down…

"Ok then!"

_I hope this will turn out fine… this will be part of my unforgettable moments with the twins… the twins that I loved so much…sigh… I'll definitely miss them…for sure!_

After their roller coaster ride, they were so pale and was about to vomit, the 'friendly classmate trio' rushed towards the bathroom. When Haruhi went out the girls bathroom, the 'shadow king' was there waiting for her.

* * *

"What ride do you want to go on next?" Kyoya asked with a smile on his face.

_Hmm…his smile it seems so real… but his eyes… it shows sadness…_

Haruhi closed her eyes and began to point somewhere.

"that one!" she pointed with out even looking.

With her eyes closed she didn't realize that she was pointing on the haunted house.

"Are you sure Haruhi?" Kyoya asked with a deep voice his face was now serious, looking directly at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yup!" Haruhi confidently answered with her eyes still closed.

"Ok then, let's go" he said with a smirk on his face.

Haruhi opened her eyes, then she realized that they were going towards the haunted house ride. Knowing that there's no way to back down now, she just went to the ride with Kyoya.

_What did I get myself into? Mother in heaven…_she sighed.

They went into the haunted house and every time a 'FAKE' ghosts, monster or something will pop out from somewhere to scare them, Haruhi will just gasp, jump a bit or suddenly hold Kyoya's hands. Well, its not that she's frightened or something… she just get surprised that's all. But of course, Kyoya was enjoying it, well just a bit.

When their trip to the haunted house ride was over, they already went out and their outside was Hunny and Mori waiting for Haruhi.

* * *

"So Hunny sempai, what ride are we going to ride?" Haruhi asked Hunny, smiling at him, expecting an answer.

"They said I was small for thrilling rides…" Hunny said with his teary eyes and was about to cry.

"oh… well then, let's just get some ice cream then." Haruhi said trying to cheer up Hunny.

" Right Mori sempai?"

"Right"

"Really haru-chan? Its ok for you not to ride on something?" Hunny asked with a smile on his face.

"of course! I would love to eat ice cream with you!" Haruhi smiled back at him.

_I know he really loves ice cream… sigh… I will never forget this…_

"let's go to the ice cream parlor then" Haruhi pointed at the ice cream parlor beside the roller coaster ride.

"Ok then"

they went inside the ice cream parlor and there they ordered their favorite flavor of ice cream.

"What flavor? The ice cream man asked the three of them.

"Strawberry"

"Chocolate"

"Vanilla"

So they ate their ice cream and after eating four sets they finally went outside.

"Thank you haru-chan" Hunny whispered with a great big smile glued on his face.

"You're welcome Hunny sempai." Haruhi returned him with a very attractive smile and suddenly…

"Thank you…" a very deep voice said. It was Mori.

Haruhi was very flattered.

"No… thank you!"

Suddenly a very familiar voice can be heard shouting…

"Daughter! Daughter! Its daddy's turn!"

It was Tamaki.

* * *

"Where are you taking me sempai?" Haruhi turned questioning Tamaki.

"There!"

Tamaki pointed in front of them. Haruhi was definitely caught off guard. There in front of them was the ride she never thought that she would ride, especially with Tamaki, 'the tunnel of love'.

"Please let me ride this with you" Tamaki said with pleading eyes. You could really see how badly he wanted to go on this ride with her.

_What am I supposed to do? I can't just say no to him…sigh…whatever… well here goes nothing…_

"Ok then!" Haruhi told Tamaki. "As if I can refuse you…" she murmured.

"Yey! Thank you very much daughter!" Tamaki thanked her with teary eyes.

"Let's go then…" Haruhi held Tamaki's hands, "let's get this over with" she murmured.

Tamaki's face blushed a bit. Haruhi saw it and she also started to blush a bit. They went on to one of the heart-shaped boats and there they sat. the two of them were silent until…

"I'm going to miss you Haruhi" Tamaki broke the silence. "I know that I usually annoy you but…. Will you miss me too?" he then added, he stared at her expecting to hear some answers.

"To tell you the truth…I'm gonna miss you! All of you of course!" Haruhi exclaimed with tears flooding her eyes. She was really sad about the idea of her parting them but actually doing that just tears her heart apart. Tamaki was still staring at her and soon tears also started to fall from his eyes. With that, they hugged each other.

After a few minutes, they stopped crying and parted from the hug. The ride was almost over.

"I promise I'll be back…I really promise…" Haruhi gave Tamaki a smile that made him felt like melting.

"I trust you Haruhi" Tamaki replied.

The ride was now over. Everyone was there waiting for them, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori and Kyoya.

* * *

"so I guess its all over now…" Haruhi asked them, breaking the silence that occurred inside the limo.

No one answered.

_They are really making this hard for me…_

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be going back" Haruhi is really trying her best to make them see it's gonna be alright.

"what ever it is you're trying to say Haruhi…" kaoru suddenly began to speak.

"all we want you to know is…" Hikaru then continued what his twin brother was saying.

"we all love you Haruhi." Everyone said in unison.

"You all do?" Haruhi asked quite shocked. "even Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi got curious or something', she just really wanted to know for some reason she cant even tell.

"Yes of course, even me Haruhi" Kyoya answered her straight to the point.

_What is this strange thing that I'm suddenly feeling now…sigh…_

"really?!" Haruhi seemed to be very flattered but at the same time, very sad.

"I'm really sorry…" she just felt sorry for everyone, especially to herself.

"it's ok Haruhi, just promise us you'll be back again." Kyoya said smiling a bit.

"and don't forget about us ok!" Hunny added.

"of course! How will I forget about you guys! Don't say such silly things!" she told them bluntly almost irritated.

They chatted in the limo for quite some time on the way to Haruhi's apartment complex until the limo stopped in front of haruhi's apartment.

"so this is it…goodnight… I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Haruhi bid her goodbyes for the night to them.

"Goodnight Haruhi!" they all said in unison.

_…sigh…I'm really gonna miss you guys…_

Haruhi went up the staircase walked on the dimly lighted corridors until ending up in front her apartment door. She turned the doorknob and gave a really exhausted sigh…

_I really wish that…_

She opened the door…

_…I had more time with him…_

She entered her apartment…

_…I really love him so much…_

she slammed the door.

* * *

phew! chapter 2 is finally over... this is the longest chapter yet...() i really put some effort on it!()

hope you liked it!()

thanks to all those who reviewed() please keep reviewing!()

chapter 3 coming soon!

**chapter 3: goodbye...for now...**

please review and review!()

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

by the way...who here happens to know when haruhi's birthday is? if you know when haruhi's birthday is, please tell me!() i really need it.. so that's all thank you!()


	4. Chapter 3:good bye for now

hi guys! chapter 3 is up! there are some clues here about which pairing is it...

anyways, thank you so much to those who told me when haruhi's birthday is! i owe you a lot!

hope you'll like this!

**_some of the italasized words/phrases/sentences are haruhi's thoughts..._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: goodbye…for now**

At a mini convenience store at a gasoline station…

A guy handed Haruhi a small blue velvet box with a small black ribbon as a design.

"What's this Kyoya sempai?" Haruhi asked while staring curiously at the small box.

"It's a farewell gift…" Kyoya replied, his face slightly blushing but he was able to control it.

Haruhi looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Well it's not that I want you to go…I just want you to remember me even when we're far from each other.

"Oh. Thank you Kyoya sempai…but you really didn't have to do that…"

Haruhi opened the box and was surprised with what she saw inside. Inside was a very simple silver heart-shaped locket that had little hearts carved on it as a design.

_Wow its really beautiful…its not like Kyoya sempai to give gifts as simple as this…_

Haruhi opened the locket. Inside were two pictures. On the left side was a picture of her friends, the host club, and on the right side was a picture of her with Kyoya.

"Thank you very much Kyoya sempai, I really like it!" Haruhi placed a soft kiss on Kyoya's cheek.

_What the hell did I do that for!?_

Both Haruhi and Kyoya blushed.

"You're welcome Haruhi…actually, I really took advantage of fetching you, just to give you that." Kyoya gave her a slight smile.

_**Flash back**_

8 amt the Fujioka residence

The door bell rang…

_Who could that be?_

Haruhi opened the door and was shocked to see the person who was standing at her doorstep.

"Kyoya sempai?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow with questioning eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I came here to fetch you" Kyoya said sighing.

"Oh really"

_That's odd…_

"Come in then" Haruhi opened the door wider to give way for Kyoya.

Kyoya sat down at the living room and took a deep breath before saying…

"You're father called me earlier and told me to fetch you…he said he'll just meet us at the airport together with the others."

"Ok then" Haruhi said while giving him a nod.

"have you finished packing already? Kyoya asked her with his cold 'shadow king' voice.

"Yeah. I already did that last night."

"I see…"

"Shall we go now?" Haruhi asked after preparing herself.

"Let's go…where are you're luggage?"

"They're in my room"

After a while…

"Haruhi, we're gonna have to stop at the gasoline station." Kyoya broke the silence inside his black two-seater, top down BMW.

"Ok" Haruhi was looking outside the window.

They stopped at the nearest gasoline station.

"Umm Kyoya-sempai…. I'm kinda…thirsty…" Haruhi shyly said looking down at the ground.

"Ok, I was feeling kinda thirsty too anyway…"

"Let's go to that ministop convenience store." Haruhi pointed at the direction of the convenience store of the gasoline station.

They stepped inside the store and bought sodas. Then Kyoya suddenly said….

"Haruhi, I want to give you something…."

_**End flashback**_

Haruhi observed the heart-shaped locket very well.

_its so simple…but at the same time…elegant…_

Haruhi placed the locket back in the small blue velvet box and kept it in one of her pockets.

Kyoya smirked, "just as I expected, she didn't notice the small words inscripted at the back of the locket," he murmured.

"Were you saying something Kyoya sempai?" Haruhi asked him curiously.

"Nothing"

"Ok"

Kyoya started to walk towards his car and Haruhi just followed him.

"Here" Haruhi was handing something to Kyoya.

"What's this?" Kyoya asked, taking the object that Haruhi was handing him. It was a necklace.

"That's my favorite necklace…I'm giving it to you as a remembrance…."Haruhi said smiling at him.

"Is that so…" Kyoya stared at the necklace, "thank you Haruhi" he then added smiling back at her.

"Um…. sempai…"

"What is it Haruhi?"

"I think we better go to the airport now…"

"Oh yeah…"

"what kept you two so long!? We've been waiting here for quite some time now you know!!" Haruhi and Kyoya just arrived at the airport and was now facing a very dramatic Tamaki.

"Stop being so dramatic sempai! We're just 7 minutes late you know, so don't over react…"Haruhi said quite pissed.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Hunny came running towards Haruhi with Mori.

"Haru-chan! This is for you!" Hunny said while handing Haruhi a medium sized box.

"Sempai…what's this?" Haruhi asked Hunny staring at the medium sized box.

"It's a remembrance from Takashi and me, come on open it!" Hunny was very eager to know what'll haruhi's expression be.

Haruhi opened the medium sized box and a smile gently appeared on her face as she saw what was inside the medium sized box.

"Thank you for giving me my very own bun-bun" she said softly while smiling at Hunny and Mori.

"Do you like it?" Mori asked Haruhi.

"of course I do!" Haruhi said and patted Mori on his shoulder.

"haru-hiiii!" the twins suddenly interrupted.

"Haruhi! We have something for you too you know!" the hitachiin twins said in unison.

Haruhi looked at the twins, raised an eyebrow with questioning eyes.

"Here"

The twins held a box with a hand on both ends moving it towards Haruhi.

Haruhi took the box.

"Open it Haruhi" Hikaru said eagerly.

Haruhi opened the box and there she saw a very simple yellow sundress, which was as simple as her. He smiled at the twins who were standing in front of her.

"Thank you Hikaru, thank you Kaoru" Haruhi then hugged the both of them.

"you're welcome Haruhi" the twins hugged her back with their teary eyes.

"Hey! Hey! It's daddy's turn to give daughter her goodbye present!" Tamaki interrupted the 'friendly classmate trio' moment.

The twins gave him death glares but Haruhi parted already from their hug.

"Ok what now sempai?" Haruhi went towards Tamaki. He was holding a small pink velvet box.

"Hope you like it" Tamaki said while handing Haruhi the small pink velvet box.

Haruhi took the box and opened it. Inside the box was a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant and there inscripted the words 'I love you daughter'.

"Thank you sempai" Haruhi said smiling at Tamaki while closing the small pink velvet box and putting it in one of her pockets. Tamaki smiled back at her.

"Haruhi" a voice suddenly called her name.

_The shadow king…_

Haruhi turned towards Kyoya's direction

"What is it Kyoya sempai?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"There is still something we want to give you…" Kyoya said smirking.

"Oh…ok what is it?" Haruhi asked quite excited and at the same time curious.

Kyoya handed Haruhi a photo album.

"This is for you…all the precious memories and the not so precious ones from hosting in the host club is in there." Kyoya said smiling at her.

Haruhi opened the photo album and scanned through some pages. It made her remember everything that occurred during her host club days.

"Thank you… I will surely treasure this…' Haruhi closed the photo album and kept in in one of her bags.

_**All passengers of the European airlines, please proceed to gate3…European airlines is leaving in about 15 minutes…**_

"So I guess this is it guys…" Haruhi said with teary eyes.

"Goodbye haru-chan! We'll miss you!"

"Good bye our toy!"

"Good bye my precious daughter!"

"Good bye Haruhi…remember your promise that you'll come back!"

_Good bye my love…_

"Good bye guys… I promise I'll be back!"

and with that Haruhi left and walked towards the gate3, heading for Europe, ready to face what's there waiting for her.

_Good-bye… for now…_

* * *

ok its done!

up next is...**chapter 4:behind the scholarship**

thank you so so much for reading and reviewing!

my oc will appear on the next chapter...

please review and review! thanks)

any suggestions, ideas, comments are accepted but please, no flares!)

ja ne!


	5. Chapter 4: behind the scholarship

hi there guys!! really sorry for updateing so late!! got stuck in a lot of things... so i'm really really sorry...

to make it up to you, this chapter is where my OC's enters.. this chapter'll be interesting... oh, and check out kyoya's POV!

hope you like it!!XD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Behind The Scholarship**

In the European airlines…

Haruhi is sitting comfortably at her assigned seat. She was listening to her pink ipod, which was given to her by the twins as a present for her birthday last year. She then suddenly remembered the two necklaces that were given to her by earlier. One from Tamaki and the other one from Kyoya. She then took the two small boxes from her pocket and then opened each of them. She just stared at the two necklaces.

_These are both pretty necklace… but which one should I wear… if I wear this one given by Tamaki, everyone will think that he's my boyfriend… if I were this one from Kyoya………._

Haruhi took the necklace from the small blue velvet box, the one given by Kyoya then she wore the necklace around her neck.

_With this… I can be with the one I love…_

_**European airlines has now landed. Welcome to Europe Barcelona Spain.**_

_this is it… I just hope that everything will turn out just fine…

* * *

_

"Are you miss Fujioka Haruhi?" a young woman suddenly appeared and asked Haruhi after she went out of the plane.

"Hai I am Fujioka Haruhi" Haruhi replied, smiling at the young woman.

"I am Seirena but you can call me Sei, I was assigned to fetch you miss fujioka." The woman smiled back at Haruhi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sei and thank you so much for fetching me here." Haruhi bowed her head for courtesy.

"Oh miss fujioka, please don't bow your head at me, I'm the one supposed to do that…" Sei said nervously then bowed her head.

"Oh… ok then if you say so…" Haruhi said slightly surprised on what was happening.

" Now miss fujioka, we must go now to the mansion, the mistress is waiting for you" Sei said and ordered the other body guards to carry haruhi's luggage then they walked towards the limo.

_Why am I going to ride in a limo… and what mansion?…is this how they treat special students here? And who's that mistress Sei was referring to? Sigh…_

"uhm Sei… where exactly are you taking me? And when will I be going to that school I was supposed to study at? And who is that mistress you were saying a while ago?" Haruhi asked eagerly but Sei did not answer and instead, she just smiled at her.

Silence filled the limo.

_Silence reminds me of some things…

* * *

_

After a short while…

The limo finally stopped. It stopped in front of a very very very large mansion, even larger than the Ouran academy. Haruhi was shocked but at the same time curious when she saw a very large sign at the gate that says, 'FUJIOKA MANSION'!

_Fujioka mansion? Why is my family name written there? Sigh… maybe its just a coincidence…_

"Miss fujioka, we're here." Sei interrupted her thoughts.

Haruhi just nodded her head. They went out of the limo and she just followed Sei on the way inside.

A young woman was waiting for them at the doorstep and the weird thing was the young woman looked exactly like Sei. Haruhi find it really awkward.

"Welcome home princess, I am Sereina but you can call me Rei" the young woman welcomed her with a warm smile.

"We are twins miss fujioka, Seirena and Sereina, or as we call ourselves, Sei and Rei." Sei then added.

_Another set of twins in my life… sigh…_

"Oh I see…please just call me Haruhi" Haruhi insisted.

"Ok then Haruhi" Sei and Rei said in unison, smiling at her.

"Princess, the mistress is waiting for you in her office."

_I just told them to call me Haruhi a while ago… just a few minutes passed and now they call me princess again… sigh…_

"Ok…" Haruhi replied.

"Let us escort you there princess" Sei leads the way until they reached the mistress' office.

"Mistress, the princess is here" Rei said, knocking at the door.

"Send her in" a sweet, deceiving but strong voice said coming from inside the room.

Haruhi and the twins went inside the room and there another weird thing happened again to Haruhi. There, she came face to face with a woman that looks exactly just like her, but a lot older.

"Welcome my dear Haruhi." The woman suddenly said, smiling.

"T-th-thank you… uhm… are you the one who gave me the scholarship?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Yes I am" the woman replied in such a sweet voice that it made chills up haruhi's spine.

"Oh thank you so much then." Haruhi smiled to the woman before her.

"But… may I know why you gave me the scholarship?"

The woman smirked t haruhi's question.

"I only want what is best for my grand daughter…"

"W-wh-what do you mean? Haruhi was a bit confused and can't believe on what she had just heard.

"Haruhi… isn't it obvious? You're my grand daughter!, the one that was lost but now has been found. You're father, Ryoji Fujioka is my son and you're the heiress to the Fujioka family." The woman bluntly said.

"My name is Yukino Fujioka, the successor of the Fujioka, and I am your grand mother." The woman added.

Haruhi was shocked. She was out of words. She felt like her mind was visited by a tornado.

_What the hell is going on? Me… a heiress?! Why didn't father told me anything about this!?_

"Why me? I mean… why not make my father the heir, he is your son anyway…" Haruhi insisted. She tried really hard.

"Well he can't…simply because, all heiress must be… a heiress… a girl. And since your mother died when you were still a child, you became the heiress." Yukino explained.

"Please accept it…it's for you and your father…and if you accept it, I can provide you everything you need and you will be able to be a law student, that's your dream right?" she then added. Trying really hard to convince Haruhi.

_Sigh… I guess there's nothing wrong to accept that… and I will be able to fulfill my dream to be a lawyer…_

Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Ok, I accept it" Haruhi said straightly forward.

"Oh my dear Haruhi, I knew you'd make good choices." Yukino immediately ran towards Haruhi and then hugged her with teary eyes.

"Thank you grandma…" Haruhi hugged her grand mother back.

"You're welcome Haruhi." And with that, Yukino parted from the hug.

"You will now, no longer be commoner… you are the heiress of one of the most richest family not only in Japan, not only in Europe but in the whole world." Yukino patted Haruhi at the back.

Haruhi just nodded.

_My financial status might have changed… but Haruhi will always be Haruhi… I will not change, no matter what._

"And Haruhi, Seirena and Sereina will be your body guards…"

* * *

Meanwhile at the ootori mansion back in Japan…

"_Yes, she has been found, there is still going to be an engagement after all… the deal is still a deal."_

"_I see, I'll be expecting to see her in time…"_

"_Of course ootori-sama… does your son already know about the arrangement?"_

"_Hai fujioka-sama"_

"_Ok, ja ne!"_

Yoshio ootori hanged up the phone, and then his third son came into the room.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Kyoya sat at one of the chairs at the side of his father's desk.

"Kyoya, do you still remember about the engagement I told you before? The one that was arranged by your grandfather and his friend that you shall marry your grandfather's friend's granddaughter?" Yoshio asked, looking intensely straight at his third son's eyes.

"Hai, otou-san, but as you said, the girl and his father was lost and haven't been found that's why the deal is off." Kyoya confidently replied to his father.

"You're quite right there but there's something you need to know…"

Kyoya's eyes widened with his father's statement.

'Has my fiancé been found?' he thought.

"She has been found Kyoya… the engagement is still the deal, you cannot disagree or else I wont make you the rightful heir of the ootori company" Yoshio said in a very cold voice.

Kyoya then stood up. He was about to go out of the room when his father said,

"Forget about that fujioka Haruhi, she's not the heiress of the fujioka, she's just a commoner"

And with that, Kyoya slammed the door.

* * *

Kyoya was sitting at one of the edges of his bed, holding a picture frame. There, was the picture of Haruhi.

_Kyoya's POV _

_Too bad for me, Haruhi… I love you so much, but we aren't meant to be with each other…_

_When I first saw you, I already fell in love with you… I thought you were the one… how can I be such a fool!…to think that you were the fujioka heiress…just because you have the same family name with her…but soon I realized that you were far from being her… you were so simple…smart…sometimes stubborn… I find you quite perfect…but still, there's no way you could be the fujioka heiress… you're just a simple commoner, living a simple life…but still I loved you…I was really wrong to love you…now that my real fiancé has been found, I just can't love you anymore… I just wish that she would be just like you…aishiteru my love, sayonara._

_

* * *

_

ok, this chapter has ended!

sorry for not making it a bit longer... i'm still trying to unstock myself from a lot of things, though i'll try my best to post as soon as possible..

to those who reviewed, thank you so much!!! i really apreciate them! please keep on reviewing!!XD

next chapter..

**Chapter 5: European Experience**

so that's it for now! ja ne!XD


	6. Chapter 5: European Experience

yey! finally! i updated again! XD

first of all... i'm reall really sorry for updating so late! TT i lost the story i first made. so i wrote the chapters all over again.TT and it took me for a long time to refurnish the story. so please bare with meTT really sorry x.x

i made this chapter quite long (well, just a bit) to make it up to you guys!üö

**_some of the italasized words/phrases/sentences are haruhi's thoughts..._**

* * *

**Chapter 5: European Experience**

"Princess, dinner is ready…" Sei said as she knocked on Haruhi's door.

"Please come down right away" Rei added.

"The mistress will be waiting for you…" they said in unison.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and gave out a deep sigh.

_How many times do I have to tell them not to call me princess?_

"Ok I'm coming…" Haruhi said in an irritated voice. And with that, the twins left and went down the stairs, to he dining room.

Its been six years since the day she left Japan and arrived at Europe. Six years since she left her father and her friends, first met her grandmother and found out she was the heiress of the fujioka dynasty. Six years since her life changed, and became easier…easier?

"How was your day my dear?" Yukino asked as she took a zip of wine from her crystal glass, looking at Haruhi.

"it was fine grandma, just the usual boring day…" Haruhi said as she sliced her choice cut steak.

"oh, the usual **boring **day… like what?" Yukino asked curiously.

"well, our professor gave us another of those pop quizzes…" Haruhi said as she ate the sliced steak.

"and then?" Yukino asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"he gave us some hard cases and made us analyze them, then he asked us some questions and then graded us according to our answers…" Haruhi said, making her grandmother pause from eating.

"and what grade did he gave you?"

Haruhi paused from eating her steak and looked at her grandmother.

"Well… also like the usual, an A+" Haruhi said giving a little smirk.

"Oh that's my grand daughter! You make me so proud!!!" Yukino just can't stop herself from clapping.

"Thank you grandma…" Haruhi smiled at Yukino and resumed from eating, as well as Yukino.

"Sei, please get the best ootoro from the fridge and more of this red wine." Yukino ordered.

" Yes ma'am." Sei quickly went to the kitchen.

" Grandma, you really didn't have to…" Haruhi resisted.

_Oh come on grandma, I can always have ootoro when ever I want to…_

"Oh Haruhi stop. Its for a job well done!" Yukino stopped Haruhi from being her stubborn self again.

"Oh ok!" Haruhi finally gave up.

"Once again I'm defeated by you grandma…" Haruhi said giving a deep sigh.

"Of course grand daughter!" Yukino teased Haruhi.

That evening was a very long evening for them, just laughing and talking about happenings in their everyday lives.

* * *

Haruhi opened her locker and saw another rose was inside again.

_A rose again? Why do they always put roses in my locker… they can just give it to me personally… sigh.._

"from whom could this flower be?" Haruhi asked stubbornly, and yet no one answered.

Ever since she first came into her law school, she's always been receiving roses, letters, and chocolates from secret admirers.

Haruhi is now more than just cute; she was pretty, no, more far than that! She was sublime. Her former petite and straight body now has curves and was no longer flat chested. She grew her hair, until it was up to her waist. No one in her school hates her. They were all fund of her and lots of secret admirers were unto her. She was the most popular in school; she was a heartthrob. Roses, letters, gifts, surprising confessions and many more, not a day goes by without them. But with Haruhi, it doesn't really matter.

"uhm… Haruhi…" a young man about his late 20's suddenly called from behind her. Haruhi turned around to see who called her.

"What is it Youni?" Haruhi asked him.

"Uhm… I was the one who left the rose in your locker a while ago…a—and, I was wondering if..I-I….I could court you?" Youni asked her, a bit nervously but straight to the point.

Haruhi did not spaced out, not like other woman would have. Youni, the most popular guy at school asked her that, Haruhi knew what exactly to tell him. Just like what she told the others.

"Uh..Youni, I'm sorry but I would like to concentrate on my studies for now and I'm not interested on having a relationship with someone yet…. So I'm sorry." Haruhi might have said that to almost all her suitors. Emotionless. Bluntly.

* * *

"Princess…" Sei and Rei entered haruhi's room.

"What is it Sei? Rei?" Haruhi looked up from her law book to view the twins.

"The mistress told us to give this to you. " Rei was handing a medium sized box to Haruhi.

"What's in it?" Haruhi looked at the box curiously.

"It's a dress" Sei said smiling at her.

"The mistress ordered it from the hitachiin twins." Rei added.

"Oh really!?" Haruhi immediately opened the box and smiled as she saw another sundress by the hitachiin twins.

They've been ordering clothes for Haruhi from the hitachiin twins but without letting them know it was actually for Haruhi.

"Do you miss them princess?" the twins asked in unison.

"Yeah. A lot!" Haruhi replied. "Actually, you two remind me of them."

"Oh" the twins smiled at her. Feeling very flattered.

"Were gonna go now, princess." Sei and Rei said in unison. The twins were about to go out of the room when,

"Wait a minute! What did I told you about calling me princess?!" haruhi's appearance was really frightening.

"Eh…. hehe.." the twins exited the room, running as fast as they could.

* * *

"Haruhi…" Haruhi was walking in one of the corridors of the fujioka mansion when someone called her name. Haruhi turned to see who called her name. It was her grandmother, Yukino.

"What is it grandma?" Haruhi walked towards Yukino.

"Wanna leave the mansion with me for a while?" Yukino asked, giving Haruhi a smirk.

"What do you mean by that grandma?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"I mean… let's disguise ourselves as commoners and you can educate me about commoners and how they live there life." Yukino said with that evil smirk.

"Oh… for a second there, you reminded me of someone.." Haruhi said giggling.

"And who could that someone be, huh?" Yukino raised an eyebrow.

"Just an old friend of mine…" Haruhi smiled at her grandma.

_Just an old friend of mine…_

"Ok?… so what do you say? Like my plan?"

"sure thing grandma!"

* * *

"Haruhi… don't I look funny on this?" Yukino asked Haruhi.

"Of course not! You look fine. Just like an average person…" Haruhi replied patting her grandmother at the shoulder.

"So where do you want to go first?"

"Uhm… is there any ice cream parlor here?"

"Well, I don't really know, since we have our own ice cream parlor here in our mansion." Yukino said bluntly.

"Oh" Haruhi was about to let out a big laugh.

Haruhi and Yukino walked along the commoner streets until Haruhi stopped in front of an ice cream vendor.

"What flavor do you want grandma?" Haruhi turned towards Yukino.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yukino asked innocently.

"I mean, what flavor of ice cream do you want?" I'm buying from that ice cream vendor." Haruhi said, pointing at the direction of the ice cream vendor.

"Oh… are you sure its clean ice cream?" Yukino asked.

"I'm not that sure but I think its called 'dirty ice cream'." Haruhi replied.

"Isn't it dangerous to eat does kind of ice creams?"

"Of course not! It's safe."

"Ok then, I want strawberry." Yukino finally gave up on the interrogation.

"Ok, I'll get vanilla." Haruhi said pulling her grandma towards the ice cream vendor.

"Two please. One strawberry and one vanilla."

The ice cream vendor quickly scooped their orders in the cones.

"Haruhi, what's this?" Yukino asked, staring at the cone.

"It's called an ice cream cone… it's just like a wafer." Haruhi explained. "Just eat it anyway!"

"Oh, ok"

Haruhi and Yukino began walking again while eating their ice creams. Haruhi stopped again, but this time in front of a hotdog stand.

"Hey grandma, want to try another commoner food?" Haruhi asked.

"I guess so." Yukino replied.

"Wanna try that one?" Haruhi asked, pointing at one of the hotdogs.

"It looks delicious…ok, I guess I'll try it." Yukino smiled.

Haruhi bought 2 hotdogs and applied ketchup and mayonnaise.

"Here." Haruhi handed Yukino one of the hotdogs.

Yukino took a bite.

"Wow, this ones really delicious!"

"You like it huh?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"No!… I love it!" they ate their hotdogs and bought more for the others at the mansion.

* * *

After a long afternoon…

"Haruhi…I guess we have to go back now." Yukino said.

"Ok grandma" Haruhi replied with a bright smile.

So they headed back home, back to their mansion. When they arrived, Seirena and Sereina were waiting for them.

"Welcome back mistress, princess." Rei and Sei greeted them.

"So even after we sneaked out, you still knew we were gone?" Haruhi asked, quite amused.

"Of course princess, its actually part of our job to know those things." Sei smirked.

"Everything you'll do, we'll know" Rei added, mirroring her sister.

Haruhi just gave a sigh. Yukino just laughed.

They all went inside the fujioka mansion. Sei and Rei escorted Haruhi back to her room. Yukino went to her office/room. Upon entering her room, the phone rang…

* * *

done! XD 

i hope you liked this chapter ö

thank you for those who reviewed and please, review again üö

up next is...**Chapter 6: Its Good To Be Back Again**

again.. i'm so so so so sorry! TT


End file.
